mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Can't Help Falling in Louvre
The contestants arrive in Paris, France, and everything but love is in the air for these guys. As the the three teams struggle to complete their challenge, one contestant is having trouble coping with another contestant's previous actions. Someone tries their hardest to either throw the challenge or eliminate their own problem, but an unexpected twist ultimately sends another contestant packing, leaving another upset by the outcome. Plot The episode opens with Team Bettah-Tan-U in first class for the first time, with Kia proclaiming how very relaxed she is. She is also excited to see Ted Thompson, whose name she finally remembered two previous episodes ago. Bo Jackson says that he will now become a vegan, to avoid hurting any more animals. He doesn't want his mother to know, however, because she thinks vegans are Nazis. Kia misunderstands Jackson, thinking he said he will become the next "Ronald Reagan". Meanwhile, in the economy class section, Ted complains about missing Kia. Fat Boner tries to relate to Thompson by bringing up his own imaginary girlfriend, but is unable to think of anything positive to say about her, leading Constantinos Brakus to point out that he's better without one. When mentioning Tourettes Guy, they realise he is missing. Tone Montana then reveals that he saw him go into the cockpit with Jax Briggs. The camera then switches to the cockpit, where Guy begins to press buttons for fun, messing with the rocket's flight pattern. Tanya calls Montana out on Tourettes being "out of control". Tony points over to Angie Ng, who is crying over Earnest Johnson rejecting her in the previous episode and eating pizza. Tanya then drags Angie out of the section and Johnson jumps out from his hiding place. While this is going on, Tourettes is still messing with the rocket and informs the contestants on the intercom to look out the window to watch the rocket do somersaults, which causes the rocket crash. They arrive in Paris, right outside the Louvre. White Rabbit and Briggs argue about the crash landing, but then soon move on to Bugs introducing the challenge. Bugs flips through his cue cards on Paris very quickly, not bothering to mention the details. Kia exclaims in excitement over being in Paris, and getting to share it with Teddy. Thompson appears to be happy about being in Paris with Kia too, until Kia tells him she's mostly excited at the chance to buy new clothes, for both Ted and herself. She then asks if Ted always wears a Letterman jacket. Then, the Rabbit continues introducing the challenge, handing out pictures of statues for the teams to work with. Montana is confused because they are unavailable to use, due to location and other factors. Rabbit explains that Jax made replicas and he runs off to complete his task. Buggsy also introduces the "motivation" which are angry animals, that will be chasing the teams down like wild dogs that they were. The challenge is to find the pieces of their assigned statue and put the pieces back together. The contestants begin the challenge, with Tanya forcing Johnson to be nice towards Angie, in an effort to get her to stop crying over him. Therefore, neither of them participate in the challenge. Team Bettah-Tan-U then tries to complete the challenge with Bo planning on losing the game. Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Hot gets further into the challenge, after Montana tells Tourettes they are playing "sculpture piece bingo" against Briggs, who is currently winning and she runs off, determined to not let him win. Meanwhile, while Earnest is still trying to calm Angie down, she sings I Came to Play by The Miz and continues to be angry about him rejecting her. During the song, she states she wishes to be taken outside, which Tanya forces him to do. Brakus is then chosen to navigate through some lasers for his team because he is the smallest member. At the same time, Jackson discovers an Outworld exhibit with a mummified dog, hoping to use it to end his curse, much to Kia's confusion. He gives all of his statue pieces to Kia, who can clearly not hold all of them, and runs towards the exhibit. But Bo's obsession makes him an easy target for the animals, who are also fuelled by the anger of him hurting them over the series as well. He ends up hurting multiple animals with a golf cart he is riding on and ruins his team's chances of winning when he crashes into their almost built statue. Bo ultimately protects the mummified dog with no help from Tourettes, who subsequently destroys the dog, keeping Bo's nightmare alive. Bugs says that the team who wins the challenge stays for another episode, but Earnest drags an extremely sad Angie and angrily tells her to stop crying. Angie finally accepts Johnson again, stating that she only performed her fit because she wanted to see his reaction in regards to how he would respond with her in this way. Team Bettah-Tan-U ends up losing the challenge, making Jackson think that this is his elimination. However, Vincent then announces that due to the situation for the team, both Bo and Kia have to create outfits for a "walk-off" to see who is leaving. While Kia tries very hard to make a great outfit for Ted that displays her fashion, Bo does everything in his power to sabotage the contest for his own defeat, including choosing Kinzie Kensington as his model and forcing her to dress akin to himself or his mama. The outfits are judged by Tanya, Boner, and Bugs, and Bo comes out on top, as they think Kia's outfit is too busy and over-the-top. Jackson and Kia are both disappointed. Kia prepares to take the drop of shame, and Ted goes to see her off. He assures her that the judges wouldn't know fashion if it smacked them in the head. Kia in turn calls him "nice, even for a bad walker", and hopes that his hockey team wasn't watching. Ted, however, boasts that his friends will be able to see him with his girlfriend on television. They are unable to kiss, due to Buggs saying that they don't have enough time left. The Rabbit then signs off the show after Kia jumps off of the VVE Bunny Rocket, accidentally hitting her head on top of the rocket's drop-zone in the process. Trivia *With Kia's elimination, there is a freaking pattern: three males, then three females. *This is the only time two people intentionally use the lavatory confessional together, as opposed to when one usually barges in while another is using. *After Kia's elimination, her team is officially left with only one member. *The previous episode was "The Alien Race" and the next one is "Newf Kids on the Rock". Category:Ideas Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Puns, quips, jokes